


Pull my hair, touch me there.

by prkjimin



Series: dmmd dump [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rimming, this is p much just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming and hair pulling makes a happy Noiz. And an embarrassed Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull my hair, touch me there.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this after thinking about aoba and having his hair pulled but like that took a backseat to rimming i guess
> 
> self beta'd or whateves all mistakes are mine okay
> 
> ((p.s titles are still hard wowzie))

"Noiz," Aoba whimpered, embarrassed, face heating up at the new position. He felt so exposed; bis ass was up in the air, legs spread apart far enough to make his thighs ache and his upper half was pressed against the bed, forcing him to keep his back arched.  
The blondes silence from behind him did nothing but heighten his anxieties, the hot kisses he trailed from Aoba's shoulder to the dip of his back, causing the older man to tremble lightly.

"N-Noiz..?" Aoba repeated his name, voice shaking faintly as Noiz continued to kiss down to the curve of his ass, hands shoving from his small waist to his hips, clamping down tight enough to keep Aoba steady.

When Noiz sucked a bruise on the pale skin of his keep, realization flooded Aoba, and he tried desperately to squirm away from Noiz, breathing ran rugged as Noiz's tongue continued down.

They'd done this before, multiple times actually, and though Aoba still didn't know how he felt about it, his opinion had drastically changed since the first time. Aoba had freaked out, kicking Noiz away, nearly brought to the point of tears as he exclaimed how dirty it was for Noiz to put his  _ mouth _ on such a place. That had earned an unimpressed noise from the blonde.

_ “You wash thoroughly, don't you?” _ Noiz awaited Aoba's nod before he went on.  _ “Than how is it any dirtier than putting my dick there?” _  
Noiz's crude words brought a deep flush to the bluenette's face, kicking outwards into Noiz's direction for a second time.

_ “Don't say stuff like that, brat!” _ Aoba yelled, mortified, but the German was completely unfazed, sitting back against the bed and pulling Aoba out of the little protective ball he had wrapped himself in and into his lap.    
_ “But I'm right, aren't I? It's not dirty, nothing on you is dirty.” _ Noiz paused, pressing the smaller boy's chin up with two fingers.  _ “However, if you really don't like it, I don't do it again.” _

Aoba blushed at the brat's sincerity; Noiz could be inconsiderate, rude, overly sarcastic, and an overall pain sometimes, but he was intentionally that way, and moments like this where Noiz was soft and caring proved Aoba's point.  
 _ “No, it's... fine. You can, I mean.. if you still want to, I don't...” _ Aoba fumbled over his words, adverting his eyes from the piercing green ones in front of him as words continued to spill from his lips, only shutting up when Noiz smirked and pressed his mouth against his.

 

“How's it feel, Aoba?” Noiz asked, low voice sending a shudder down Aoba's spine, a low keen sounding as his hips twitched.  
“I don't k-know –  _ ngh –  _ Noiz _ ,” _

The German didn't give Aoba enough time to answer before he leaned back down, tongue pressing back inside Aoba, one digit raising to slid along his tongue, stretching Aoba further. The bluenette could do nothing but give broken off moans and whimpers, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip to muffle his embarrassing noises.  
Sliding a second finger in, Noiz pulled back and nipped at the back of Aoba's thighs, leaving faint red marks in his wake.

Aoba's entire body was trembling, pleasure building up low in his stomach, threatening to push him over the edge as Noiz's fingers pressed against the sensitive spot inside him.  
Feeling the older male's insides clench around his fingers and hearing the needy moans he was trying to stifle, Noiz could tell he was close, and so with one last press against his walls Noiz pulled his digits out, leaning over Aoba's flushed body to retrieve the lube and squeeze some into the palm of his hand, lathering his cock and wiping the excess on the sheet below him. 

With one hand on the blue haired male's waist and another on his cock, Noiz slowly pushed inside, a shaking gasp falling from Aoba's lips as he moved his hips back against Noiz', the younger smirking before gripping onto the bluenette's hips and pulling his own back, pressing back in slow and deep.  
The blonde repeated his movements, managing to maintain his slow, torturous pace despite Aoba's dissatisfied whines and irritated groans, muttering out a 'don't tease,' that went disregarded by the blonde.

“Noiz, please,” Aoba panted, turning his head to the side to look over his shoulder at the grinning boy, the younger choosing that moment to thrust in deeply and grind his hips against Aoba, satisfied with the desperate moan that emitted from him. 

“What is it, hm? Please what?” Noiz taunted, his chest sticking to Aoba's sweaty back as he leaned forward, arms wrapping around his waist as he bite at the shell of the petite man's ear, his hips never seizing movement. Aoba's fave burns, with embarrassment, with the pleasure of Noiz inside him, with the teasing thrust that made him feel so much yet not enough.

“Move.. more. Faster a-and harder, please.” Aoba whimpered, pushing his humiliation aside, Noiz complying to his wish as he drew his hips back nearly all the way and thrust back in harder, jerking Aoba's body forward with the strength of it.  
Unable to keep his voice down by just biting his lip, Aoba reached out and grabbed a pillow, pulling it closer so he can bury his face in it, biting the cotton casing of it to block out his sounds as Noiz continued to pound into him. 

“Stop trying to cover your voice, I wanna hear you,” Noiz panted between low groans, frowning when Aoba shook his head. The older man was clearly determined to cling onto the last shred of dignity he had remaining, but Noiz wasn't having it.

Straightening up, Noiz pressed a hand to the base of Aoba's spine as slowly trailed his hand up his back until he reached the back of his neck, Aoba's long silky hair wrapping around his fingers. Giving an experimental tug, Noiz's lips curled upwards in an lustful grin when Aoba didn't flinch away from the tough, instead giving a moan of pleasure.  
Pulling out until only the tip was inside, and as the same moment he powerfully snapped his hips forward, he pulled Aoba's hair, wrenching his head and entire upper body up.

“A-ah, Noiz! Fuck,” he cursed with a cry, his shaking arms attempting to support him as Noiz tugged on his hair again, thrusts gone erratic as moans and grunts left the blonde's throat. He was so, so close, Aoba's sounds and quivering insides bringing him closer to his climax.   
“I love your sounds, so sexy.” Noiz rasped in Aoba's ear, his free hand reaching under the blue haired boy's body to wrap around his leaking cock, flicking his wrist a few times before Aoba's features tensed, eyebrows pulled towards one another as his jaw fell open in a silent scream, sticky white semen spilling from his tip.

With Noiz's grip on his hair released, Aoba collapsed face first onto the bed, chest heaving as he panted heavily, eyes watering from the force of his orgasm.

“Hurry up, brat. Come.” Aoba panted as his gaze drifted to over his shoulder, watching Noiz's pink face as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, grunting as he thrust twice more into Aoba's now pliant body, pressing himself in to the hilt as waves of pleasure crashed over him. 

Feeling boneless, Noiz slumped forward, his forehead resting against the middle of Aoba's sweat slick back as he took deep breathes, trying to return them to normal.   
After his heart rate had returned to a somewhat normal pace, Noiz carefully pulled out, a sound of discomfort coming from Aoba as he let his hips fall against the bed, grimacing when he landed in the wet spot he had created, and then groaning in discomfort as semen dribbled out his his hole. The only thing he wanted to do now was take a long, relaxing shower, but Aoba's limbs felt like jelly and he could hardly keep his eyes open. After a small nap, maybe.

“Hey,” Noiz murmured, lying beside Aoba and brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

“Hi,” Aoba replied with a yawn, lazily drawing his eyes open to stare at Noiz. The German was looking at him tenderly, a small delicate smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

“How're you feeling, I wasn't too rough was I?” Concern laced Noiz's voice as continued to stroke Aoba's hair, playing with the long strands.  
“Mm, no.” Aoba answered after a beat of silence, shifting onto his side slightly to snuggle against Noiz better.  
“Sure? Even your hair?” Noiz pressed on, still not entirely convinced. Aoba's face warmed a bit at the mention, hiding away in Noiz's shoulder.

“I'm sure. It doesn't hurt like before. It felt.. nice.” Aoba's voice was small, not eager at all to admit he liked having his hair pulled.  
“Good.” Noiz said, and Aoba could practically  _ feel _ the smirk on the brat's face. Still, he couldn't say it bothered him too much, especially when Noiz kissed the top of his head and muttered something about starting up a bath, offering to carry Aoba there who agreed; “ _ Only because I can't walk right now!” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short wreck of a fic idk man
> 
> (pst also follow my tumblr teenagenoiz.tumblr.com)


End file.
